


The Ace Mansion November Writing Prompts ver. Jenna

by tahti_saro



Category: Ace Mansion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, ace mansion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahti_saro/pseuds/tahti_saro
Summary: It's time for Ace Mansion's writing month, yay
Relationships: to add as it goes along
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1 Death scene

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even sorry

Jenna sat in the kitchen of the cabin in deadly silence. She was all alone in her and Jex’s home, Coffee and Tea long dead and Jex doing whatever he was doing this time.  
She swallowed and buried her head in her hands. She didn’t want to do it, she didn’t, but she didn’t want to feel alone either, she was so sick of it.  
So Jenna stood up and reached for the herbs and flowers she had picked yesterday and took the kettle. She began to brew the tea. As the tea was brewing she took a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. She set the note neatly folded on top of the table and took a cup of tea and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and reached to take a few buds of daphne and dropped them into her tea. She swirled the cup around twice and drank it in one go. She then laid down and closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye, as she took her last breath.  
The note on the kitchen table read:  
“I am so sorry, My Love. I just couldn’t take it, please forgive me.  
I am sorry.  
Jenna”


	2. Day 2 A Portal Is Left Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even that angsty

As Jenna walked through the mansion she noticed something odd. A portal left open. Who would make that mista- her thought was disturbed as a tall knight in black armour stepped through the portal. The knight was too tall and odd looking to be a human. The knight turned their head to look at the woman and reached to it’s sword’s handle.  
Jenna’s eyes widened as she quickly shouted a spell and closed off the portal so nothing else came through. She leaped right to duck the swing of the sword. Jenna stood up and begun to run around the black knight, trying to confuse it and worsen it’s aim. She succeeded somewhat and avoided being injured but she couldn’t shout a spell while running all the time. So she waited until the knight swung the sword vertically and decided to play a small game of jump rope. The woman crouched just as the sword was about to cut her body in half and then jumped as the knight swung the sword again. Magickally, she was now standing on the gigantic sword, looking at the knight with wide eyes.  
This was not, in fact, how she wanted this to go but she didn’t want to waste the chance she got. So Jenna pointed her hand at the knight and shouted a spell. When you looked outside the scene and did not know the spell it seemed like nothing happened and then.. the armour bursted in pieces as thousands of slightly invisible rats swarled from within it. Jenna stood there, in the middle of the rats as they scrambled around the garden she was in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hating every second of it, and almost shrieking as she felt a rat run past her leg.  
When she was sure the black knight was surely dead she clapped her hands together, making the rats disappear from the sight.  
Jenna stepped over the knights armour and continued on with her walk through the mansion’s garden.


	3. Involve Ari somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I'm bad at this so..

As the Unknown God had wondered around the mansion he had come across an interesting individual. His name was Ari and he had some interesting.. herbs with him. Ari offered the strange herbs to the god but he was confused. What was he supposed to do with them? Apparently they were supposed to inhale through your nose but he did not have a nose..  
The god just shook his head and thanked Ari for the offer and continued with his way.


	4. Days 4, 5 & 6; "I heard someone crying", someone gets injured & Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bad at writing other characters, oops-

Raven stared at his hand in the bathroom that he had locked himself in. He snarled at the third degree burn as the tears started to gather in his eyes as he cradled his left hand near his chest.  
A pitiful sob left his mouth and he bit his lips to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to sound pitiful and weak. Soon, however a knock was heard on the stall’s door and a familiar and lovely voice asked softly “Hey.. Raven? Are you ok? I heard you crying..”  
Raven wiped his tears away and slowly opened the stall and walked out, still holding his burnt hand close to him. “Yeah, I’m just fine, thank you, dear,” he replied and glared at his hand. “This stupid burn though.. I’m glad it didn’t burn anything bad.”  
Cael just sighed softly and tugged Raven’s hand. “You need to cool it down. I’ll go get the bandages,” he said and left after pecking Raven on the cheek. Raven blushed slightly but it was hard to see and he was alone in the bathroom, for now. He did as his fiancé had suggested and put the faucet on as cold as it could get. He put the burn under the water and grimaced as the water touched the burn.  
Soon, Cael returned with a roll of bandages and medical gauze. He took the hand from underneath the faucet and dried it gently, bandaging the burn. “So.. do you still want to continue the work?” Cael asked and looked at Raven in worry.  
“Yeah, yeah I can,” Raven answered and nodded. He then kissed Cael quickly and said “Thank you, I love you,” before exiting the bathroom to continue his work. Damn kid had scared the living heck out of him..  
Cael blushed and chuckled a little and followed his fiancé.  
The duo stepped back into the café. It was a small and not really known café by the name of ‘The Ace Mansion’. ‘Why mansion?’ you may ask. Well, the answer is simple. The café was decorated as a victorian time mansion. It had a cozy fireplace on the back wall and small and big wooden tables around the room.  
In the far corner Raven saw his niece with her husband. He remembered how Jex had just ordered a black americano and caramel latte for him and Jenna just before the damn kid ran up with his mother and scared him to death, making him spill coffee on his hand.  
He sighed, clearly irritated and re-made the coffee he had spilled as Iris and Carys walked up to the bar with Ivy. Ivy Raven knew, he didn’t get scared of her, thank the gods and goddesses. “Hi, what may you get?” Raven asked and kept his face on a small frown, just as usual.  
Carys decided to get her and Ivy hot chocolate and Iris ordered black coffee for herself.  
Raven just nodded and gave them a table number and sent them on their way to find a good table to sit at.  
He turned around and started to prepare the drinks the three of them had ordered in a quick pace, avoiding getting burnt this time.  
He gave the drinks on a silver tray to Cael and nodded towards the trio that had arrived a moment ago. “For them.”  
Cael nodded and went on his way to give the drinks to Carys, Iris and Ivy.


	5. Days 7 & 8 halloween & Iris has come for your character for help

As Jenna wandered around the red castles wardrobe she found a door. She could’ve swore that it wasn’t there before.. So what did Jenna do? As a interested woman she is, of course she opened it and found a.. tunnel? This was the thing that made Jenna slightly nervous. She had read a manga about this and she was rather unnerved going into tunnels after that..  
But Jenna decided to suck it up and stepped into it.  
She walked into the dark tunnel, lighting a warm orange fire on her palm, making sure nothing weird happened. Luckily for her nothing happened and she ended up in a dark and damp forest with a warm hue of light coming farther away from the place she was standing.  
Suddenly, a voice was heard from within the darkness; “Hello, stranger! Why wouldn’t you come and see the magickal carnival of ours?” and two teenage girls stepped into Jenna’s view. The girls were very beautiful, dressed in similar black and white dresses, their hair up into an artistic bun with hair decorations.  
Jenna hesitated for a moment and decided to screw it. “Yeah, I can come and see the carnival. Sounds fun!” she said and started to follow the two towards the light source.  
As they stepped into the clearing Jenna saw the huge carnival. Jenna gaped at the carnival. There were so many colours and so many different kind of creatures and talents.  
The woman turned around to say something to the duo but they had disappeared from her line of sight. Jenna stood there for a moment before shaking her head and sighing. She then proceeded to walk through the carnival, peeping into the tents and seeing the most interesting and wonderful people.  
There were the beautiful Death duo, dressed in dark capes and wearing hoods, hiding their identity. They had a welcoming but cold aura around them both, oddly telling her to come closer but to stay away at the same time.  
Then there was the tallest person she had never ever seen in her life. Jenna felt like her neck would snap if she would’ve tried to tilt her head to look at the tall stranger face-to-face.  
And there were the god like person with a little boy dressed in wizard robes. Jenna felt the power emerging from the two and she had to admit, the two were quite adorable.. Not the time for that though!  
As Jenna walked through the carnival to the main tent she saw the knife thrower with a person who looked quite high, a ghost flying over a woman who played with water, entertaining a little child and a pope preaching about the sins of the people, also were his clothes bloody..?  
Yet again, no time for that! Jenna had arrived to the main tent and she entered.  
The tent looked way bigger from inside than outside and it was decorated with golden yellow and blood red. In the middle of the tent there was standing to persons.  
The tall and beautiful woman and a.. person of interesting looks who were dressed as the ringmasters.  
Jenna slowly approached the two and asked “Hey? May I ask where am I..?”  
The duo turned around and the woman offered a smile. “Why you are in our carnival, welcome, welcome! I am the leading ringmaster, Iris is my name”, she said and bowed quickly.  
“And I am Lonny, the following ringmaster”, answered the other, also bowing quickly.  
“Ah, I am Jenna, it is a pleasure to meet the two of you”, Jenna replied with a smile.  
“I wonder, I can sense the power from you. Perhaps you would want to join our carnival? You know, to help us with our shows”, the woman offered with a clever smile.  
Jenna stared at Iris for a moment and thought about it. “I.. don’t know? I’m not sure if I could be any help”, she said truthfully.  
“Oh, you’ll learn along the way, everybody did”, Lonny promised.  
Jenna sighed and nodded a bit hesitantly. “Sure.. Why not? Maybe now I don’t have to live in the mansion alone..”  
Iris nodded and waved Jenna to follow her and Lonny as she begun to walk off stage.  
The three of them disappeared behind the curtains as the tent darkened into the pitch black..


End file.
